Tomodachi Syndrome
by Mama May-Eye
Summary: Events are set in motion as four friends take a trip to a remote island for the weekend. The four have their own agendas but only a couple are truly harmless. With so many different plans piling up, it's hard to tell whose will come out on top. [Spoilers for the game - normal and Metsu mode.]


**Disclaimer: **Irisu Syndrome and its characters do not belong to me - unfortunately - they belong to their respective creator/owner.  
**Author Note:** I got FF to approve an _Irisu Syndrome_ game category! Yeshhh! I've been wanting to write this for a while. Oh, also, this fic will go through all of their thoughts and actions so this story will be darker than anything else I usually write. You've been warned~! Enjoy and leave feedback!

* * *

_1st Symptom  
_

Age Hatori looked in the mirror one last time, taking a moment to run her fingers through her ponytail. She grinned at her reflection. She wanted to look her best for the trip.

Today, she and the others were going to an island just off the coast of Japan. It was a little out-of-the-way island where travel was, while not prohibited, very limited because not many lived there in the first place. There was nothing to attract native residents or tourists. When her friend Edogawa had suggested that they go there for the weekend, she was suspicious and confused as to why they would even travel there when the island held nothing for them to do. Especially for her birthday.

And that's when the idea had hit her. They were going _because_ it was her birthday. She, Edogawa, Irisu, and Uujima. (_Uuji_, her mind supplied the nickname and she fought a blush) were going to celebrate her birthday on that island, probably as a surprise to her. It was certainly a surprise.

She let out a breathy chuckle.

She was excited, she would admit. She obviously wasn't supposed to suspect anything; when asked if they were going because of her birthday, Edogawa just laughed, throwing out a lame excuse, and left it at that. Definitely not very subtle. Not like Satoshi, er, Uujima would be if he were the one to tell her. But, oh, well. She was thankful they were thinking of her this much to try to surprise her.

She sprayed some hairspray into her hair and made it bounce once more before leaving the bathroom. She grabbed her suitcase and hauled it down her stairs to outside where she would wait for her friends to pick her up. She supposed she could just reward their efforts at least acting surprised when the time came.

* * *

Edogawa Takeru looked eagerly ahead as they drove to pick up Age (_Ageha_, she had said they could call her shortly after they all became friends) for her surprise birthday trip. Well, the trip wasn't really a surprise, but the party would be! He grinned to himself again, not able to keep his emotions down. He planned on getting closer to Ageha over the course of this trip. Granted, it had hurt his pride when he saw her being all buddy-buddy with Uujima when the three of them went on that one trip a few months ago, but Edogawa Takeru was nothing if not determined! The way he saw it, Age just hadn't had time to see his good points when she was too busy eyeing the other guy in their group; he'd just have to switch her attention to him instead. This party would, hopefully, be a way to do that.

He looked in the rear-view mirror at the two in the back. Uujima Satoshi sat behind him and Irisu Kyouko sat diagonal, leaving Ageha the front passenger seat next to him. The two had been pretty quiet once he'd picked them up, but, then again, he and Ageha were more talkative than the other two and it wasn't all that unusual for Age and himself to talk for hours while the others watched them silently, only interjecting a comment or two when a question came their way. Still, he'd be happy when they were all finally together.

He turned on to Age's street and immediately noticed her standing outside. By the way she waved at them, she'd noticed them, too. He tried to fight his grin off his face but couldn't quite manage it as he pulled the car to a stop and leaped out to help the girl with her bags. _Gosh, she looks so beautiful_.

* * *

Irisu Kyouko stared out the window. The day had finally arrived. This was her Plan. _The_ Plan. She had already began its rotation and there was no stopping it. Her world has never been perfect, never claimed it was, but, after this weekend was over, she hoped it would be a little closer to what Perfection might be to her.

Uuji.

She looked at his reflection in her window. His eyes, glued to the outside in a bored gaze. Like her, he didn't wish to be here. Not with Them. He never looked happy when he was with Them. The Idiot and the Cat.

She looked at Edogawa as he blathered on in the background of her mind, most likely something that unconcerned her, like always. She still hadn't decided if the Idiot deserved his role in her Plan. It was enough to have only the Cat take recompense for her actions. She knew she had written to not include him in her diary, but Irisu wasn't entirely sure if she could make her almost perfect world come to fruition if the Idiot was still Here. Especially not if he was so close to the Cat – he... No doubt. He would look for her. Search and call and plead and say that they would not leave until she was found. He would drag Others into her Plan. And Irisu Kyouko did not want that. She tapped on the seat as they pulled over to pick up the stick in her side.

She watched as Age Hatori walked by her window, smiling at her and Uuji through the glass (_alone at last_), as she and Edogawa loaded her luggage in the trunk, then she climbed into the vehicle, once again separating her time with Uuji.

_Her beloved Uuji_.

She glanced in his direction again, then ignored all conversation despite the Cat's attempt to speak to her. She had a Plan to memorize.

* * *

Uujima Satoshi smiled serenely as he noticed, in his peripheral vision, Irisu Kyouko staring at his reflection through the window. So far, so good. Irisu's plan was going well so far. It wouldn't be long before they all get to the island – a little, private island that was often overlooked because there was nothing interesting about it. And it was simply perfect.

He glanced at Irisu, the same way she had glanced at him, once he saw her divert her attention. She had dressed in a normal outfit, a skirt and tank-top with a jacket over it. Something that Age Hatori had, no doubt, coerced her to buy. From what he had read in her diary, Uujima was certain that Irisu had packed her bunny/witch outfit for the trip. He glanced back at the trunk once Age Hatori and Edogawa Takeru had closed it, getting in to the car and driving away from Age's house; beneath Age Hatori's suitcase was Irisu's bag, inconspicuous, being smothered slowly by the other girl's belongings.

The irony of the situation didn't escape him.

He hid a smile as the two loudmouths in front began their chatter and the car drove down the road towards their destination, the harbor. Soon, hopefully soon, it would be just he and Irisu. Together.

Yes. But then – maybe – if the girl didn't enact her plan after all, there could still be a way for it to be Uujima-and-Irisu. Satoshi-and-Kyouko.

Uujima sighed in content. Either way, he'd get what he truly wanted.

* * *

**TBC...**

Post Script - This won't play out _exactly_ like the game, obviously - you can just play the game if you really wanted that, or look up a wiki. There will be new things here (but those who have played normal mode and Metsu mode and gotten all the notes are at an advantage to what will happen). Also, (cries) my English patch isn't working anymore. Dang it. May have to restart everything.


End file.
